La navidad del gato negro
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix sufre mucho en esas fiestas y dolido por la ausencia de su padre sale buscando desahogar todo el dolor y furia que sentía. Pero no imaginó que pasaría las mejores navidades gracias a Bridgette y su familia.


**Hola a todos! Quería hacer una variante del especial navideño pero para Félix y Bridgette pero sin hacer lo mismo, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla varias veces hasta que me llegó la inspiración como si me hubiese golpeado y esto salió, me ha gustado el resultado, y lo siento pero soy malísima escribiendo musicales, lo siento. Y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir aparte de FELIZ NAVIDAD!… COMENZAMOS!**

….

La navidad del gato negro.

Capítulo único.

No estaba sorprendido, ya nada con su padre lo sorprendía. Esa mañana su padre decidió tomar un vuelo para supervisar un desfile que tomaría lugar en la primera semana del nuevo año, por lo que estaría solo esos días, comenzando el día 24 de diciembre, Noche Buena.

Miró con claro desdén y desprecio el reloj que le había dejado como regalo de navidad, una pieza única y hecha solo para él, pero tan fría como quien se la dio. La lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación, molesto, harto de ese lugar, de esas cuatro paredes que perdieron hacia tantos años la calidez que se fue con la muerte de su madre. Odiaba esas fechas, odiaba ese día, y debía salir ya si no quería volverse loco.

-¡Plagg Transfórmame!- Plagg no rechistó, sabía que Félix necesitaba aquello, el héroe felino abandonó ese cuarto de la mansión Agreste sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo quería perderse.

El frio aire golpeaba de forma casi dolorosa su rostro al saltar y correr más y más rápido, ahora pensando que había sido una horrible idea el haber salido. Donde quiera que miraba podía ver los adornos y las luces navideñas, por las ventanas las familias celebrando, y cada una de esas cosas era como una aguja a su pecho recordando esos mismos detalles que hacia su madre para con él, beber chocolate caliente, estar en la cena de Navidad, decorar el pino, cada una de esas cosas que su corazón atesoraba pero que ahora dolían. Y justo en la Plaza Principal estaba el símbolo que más rabia le daba, el pino navideño de la ciudad, lleno de luces, esferas enormes y unos listones horribles. No vio a nadie, la nieve comenzaba a caer y bajó deseoso de poder descargar toda su rabia en algo. Y el pino era perfecto. Corriendo aumentando su velocidad hacia aquel símbolo abominable.

-¡Cataclysm!

-¡NO!- gritó alguien detrás a centímetros de tocar el pino al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de su madre le golpeó de lleno. Por un momento pensó que fue su madre quien le había gritado, pero al voltear vio a quien menos se esperó. Bridgette le miraba con grandes ojos, temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- Por favor no hagas eso.

-¿Bridgette?

No la había visto, había estado seguro de estar solo que no pensó, y luego se sintió como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, ¿qué rayos estuvo a punto de hacer? Si Ladybug se enterara seguro le odiaría, y el ver los ojos de Bridgette reflejar esa tristeza fue como si le patearan. Se dio cuenta del poder en su mano y tocó un kiosco donde exhibían su imagen en el nuevo perfume de la marca Gabriel. Se sintió mareado, sudoroso, y sus piernas le fallaron hincándose en el suelo.

-¡Chat Noir!- la joven preocupada fue con él.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, yo... solo dame un momento.- Bridgette le dio su espacio, este respiró profundo varias veces no importándole la primera alarma del anillo. Al verlo menos tenso puso su mano en su espalda moviéndola para confortarlo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Siento que hayas tenido que verme así princesa, debo... debo irme.

-Espera.- ella tomó su mano.- Chat, tú... ¿que te pasó?

-Solo estaba enojado. Pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Con un árbol de navidad?

-Es la fiesta en sí. Es este día.- Bridgette entendió que algo muy malo pasaba con Chat Noir, ¿acaso estaría solo? ¿O nadie de su familia celebraba ese día? Se odió por la regla de no hablar de sus asuntos personales, la próxima vez que lo viera como Ladybug revocaría esa estúpida regla. No quería verlo triste. Entonces tuvo idea.

-Chat, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Sí! Ven a mi casa.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- sentía que lo hacía por lastima.

-Tómalo como pago por haberme salvado varias veces. No te arrepentirás Chat, ¿sí?- Chat no sabía que decir pero al sonido de la segunda alarma terminó por aceptar.

-Muy bien. Te llevo.- la cargó en brazos y se dirigieron a su casa. Llegaron de milagro al cuarto de la chica y Chat entró a la primera puerta que vio destransformándose. Félix suspiró y Plagg cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Eres un idiota.

-Shhh.

-Chat, ¿necesitas algo?

-La verdad es que necesito algo de queso.

-¿Queso?- entonces recordó como Tikki le había hablado del kwami de Chat y al mirar a la kwami asentir esta sonrió.- ¿Puede ser cualquier tipo?

-Mientras no sea apestoso...- Bridgette escuchó un quedo siseo y Tikki aguantó la risa al saber que había sido Plagg.

-Vale, ya vuelvo.- Félix escuchó como abandonaba la habitación, Plagg gruñó acurrucándose en el cabello de Félix importándole poco los nudos que de seguro hacía.

-Eres idiota, ya te lo dije pero necesitaba repetirlo.

-No me lo digas.

-Si hubieses hecho eso, Ladybug se hubiese molestado mucho contigo. Y seguro esa chica se hubiese desilusionado de ti.- Félix torció la boca disgustado. De seguro seria verdad, Ladybug seguro le hubiese gritado furiosa pero la expresión de tristeza de Bridgette seguía en su cabeza...

-¡Ya volví!- la puerta se abrió un poco y le dio un plato con unos cuantos bollitos.- Son bollitos rellenos de queso. Me pediste por el queso menos apestoso.- Plagg bajó y tomó uno de los bollos, parecía que los evaluaba con ojo crítico. Y fue hasta que le dio una mordida que sus bigotes se alzaron del gusto y chilló engullendo la comida para sorpresa de Félix.- ¿Están buenos?

-Princess, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Hacen pedidos especiales?- si con eso se libraba del apestoso queso una temporada compraría un lote entero cada mes.

Minutos después salió Chat Noir del baño, Bridgette al verlo se levantó y con una sonrisa tomó su mano.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿A-A dónde?

-Abajo por supuesto.- abrió la escotilla y lo jaló con fuerza haciéndole trastabillar. Y al estar a media escalera casi le da un ataque al ver a los tíos de Bridgette.

-Buenas noches muchacho. Hasta que al fin bajas.- le saludó el señor Dupain con una amplia sonrisa.- Chat no sabía que decir.

-¿D-D-Disculpe?- la señora Sabine se acercó al joven.

-Bridgette nos contó lo que pasó.- Chat se sintió avergonzado con los señores Dupain-Cheng y de inmediato molesto con Bridgette, ¿les contó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con el árbol?- Fuiste tan amable en traerla, nos estábamos preocupando que hubiese salido a esta hora sola.

-Tía...

-Las calles son peligrosas Bridgette. Digas lo que digas.- Chat sonrió, ¡no les dijo nada más que eso! Se sintió aliviado.

-Cariño, ya no la regañes más.- intervino el señor Dupain.- Estamos haciendo la cena de navidad, ¿te gustaría echarnos una mano? O en tu caso una garra.

-¡Tío!- no sabía su estar molesta por pedirle a Chat como su invitado ayudar o el chiste. Y al ver los ojos brillantes de Chat y esa enorme sonrisa supo que lo segundo.

-¡Encantado!- y así fue como Chat fue guiado a la cocina.

Nunca en su vida había cocinado más que solo las palomitas en el microondas y calentar agua para un café. Agradeció lo pacientes y divertidos que eran con él. Eso sí, le prohibieron acercarse a la batidora cuando esta se volvió loca y salpicó su contenido a todo mundo, pero lejos de enfadarse con él se rieron y le dieron batidor de mano. Era curioso ver como en la cocina, los platillos que reconoció como chinos y los franceses no chocaban entre sí. Sino que la combinación de los aromas provocaba que se le hiciese agua la boca. También contaban pequeñas cosas de la vida diaria, como algunos clientes, sobre algún programa o película que terminó por interesarle, libros al descubrir que era un ávido lector, y lo mejor fue ver a Bridgette desear que la tierra se la tragase ante alguna que otra anécdota de su niñez. Al empezar a dejar los platos en la mesa Chat miraba divertido a una avergonzada Bridgette mientras la señora Sabine estaba en medio de un relato.

-Admito que la blusa que Bridgette me había hecho era preciosa, pero de solo saber que mis cortinas pagaron el precio casi me da un ataque.- Chat Noir se rió al imaginarse la escena.

-¡Tía! ¡Solo tenía seis años!- reclamó la joven claramente avergonzada.

-Seis años y ya quería ser diseñadora. Oh, y cuando hizo un pastel para nuestro aniversario, nunca había visto un biscocho atorarse en un horno.- Bridgette emitió un quejido acallado por la estruendosa risa de Chat Noir.

Se sentaron y disfrutaron de la comida y varias veces siguiendo riéndose a costillas de Bridgette y otras riendo con el señor Dupain ante los juegos de palabras de ambos, ¡al fin alguien entendía su sentido del humor! Tallarines con camarones estilo tempura, un delicioso boeuf de bourguignon, ensalada Nicoise, panes al vapor, puré de patatas, tartiflette y de postre unos religeiuse de crema y caramelo que se derritieron en su boca acompañado de leche caliente endulzada con un toque de canela. Al final estaba a reventar, no recordaba haber comido así de bien. Se ofreció a ayudar a lavar platos para seguir escuchando historias humillantes de Bridgette, oh como disfrutaba de eso, luego Bridgette lo humilló a él y a su padre en video juegos, y vieron por televisión como el alcalde presumía las luminarias de la Torre Eiffel por las fechas. Después de pasar esos gratos momentos ya era hora de irse.

-Ha sido un honor haber estado con ustedes en este día, no saben lo feliz que estoy.

-Para nosotros fue un placer tenerte aquí.- dijo la señora Sabine que le tendió una bolsa con una caja del establecimiento.- Te he puesto un recalentado de todo.- el señor Dupain le puso otra caja dentro.

-Y allí tienes unos postres extras por el camino. Ven a visitarnos cuando gustes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo Chat y la pareja sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Nuestra puerta, o ventana están abiertas muchacho.

-Estamos para lo que necesites Chat Noir.- Bridgette se acercó a Chat y le tendió algo envuelto en papel regalo dorado y con moño azul.

-Feliz Navidad Chat Noir.

-Pe-Pero no tengo nada que darles.

-Claro que sí. Nos has dado tu compañía y eso nos basta.- de repente ella le abrazó.- Vuelve pronto minou.- Félix sintió algo tan cálido que casi quiso llorar.

-Gracias...- Bridgette le dejó ir y Chat caminó hasta de un salto irse por los tejados. Estaba contento y haría algo para compensar a los Dupain-Cheng. De repente su bastón emite el sonido de una llamada y contesta.

-¿Ladybug?

-Hola chaton. Algo me decía que estarías por ahí. Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad Ladybug.- sonrió feliz de terminar su día con una llamada de su amada.

-¿Estarás ocupado mañana? Quería saber si querías venir conmigo. Van a dar un espectáculo mañana en el pino de la Plaza principal a los niños de las casas hogar, es un pino precioso que decoraron solo para ellos, lo visité esta noche. Y preguntaron si podíamos ir a darles los regalos, claro, solo iría si vienes conmigo.

-My lady este gato jamás te diría que no. Y veo que bajo ese traje color rojo tienes un corazón de oro.

-Al igual que tu Chat. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Nos vemos minou.

Chat Noir sonrió. Agradeció tanto esa noche, el haber encontrado a Bridgette evitando una desgracia, el disfrutar de no solo una deliciosa cena sino el sentir el calor de hogar y el haber hablado con Ladybug y quedar al siguiente día que sin saberlo prometía mucho. Llegando a su hogar agradecería la chaqueta que Bridgette le regaló. Y Chat Noir no lo sabía pero esa navidad sería la primera de muchas y fiestas divertidas de sus nueve vidas.

...

Bridgette dormía profundamente, abrazaba su almohada disfrutando del calor de las cobijas así como Tikki que tenía una tela afelpada por el frio, pero el fuerte sonido de un claxon hace que ambas despierten saltando de la cama por el susto.

-¿Qué rayos?- la joven fue la primera en bajar y salió envuelta en su abrigo sobre su pijama al ver un camión de entregas.

-Disculpe, ¿Dupain-Cheng?- preguntó un joven von el uniforme de envíos.

-Aquí es.

-Firme aquí.- apenas firmó le entregó a Bridgette tres cajas de diferentes tamaños.- Gracias, feliz navidad.- se fue tan rápido como vino y al entrar sus tíos ya habian bajado.

-¿Qué es eso Bridgette?- preguntó su tia y la joven pone todo en una mesa.

-Ni idea.- vio que cada caja tenía una tarjeta y la tomó.- Dice, "Gracias por todo". Y tiene firma de huella de gato.- el señor Dupain se ríe.

-Creo que sabemos quien lo manda. Aunque no era necesario...- la señora Sabine suspira.

-No podemos desairarle. Pero a la próxima agradeceremos y hablaremos con él.- Bridgette asintió y tomó la caja pequeña con su nombre.

-Bueno, veamos que esto.- abrió la caja y Bridgette se quedó como de piedra. Cuando sus tíos abrieron sus regalos sus expresiones no eran tan diferentes. El señor Dupain tenía una caja grande llena de frascos de fino caviar en diferentes formas, ostras y una botella de vino fino de más de un siglo; su esposa tenía en manos un perfume carísimo, un estuche de maquillaje y un pase para un spa exclusivo de Paris; y Bridgette vio que tenía en manos un vestido marca Gabriel y una suscripción de un año para una revista de moda muy cara…

Días después.

-¿No le gustaron los regalos?- preguntó Chat Noir confundido a la pareja en la comodidad de la sala mientras tomaban chocolate caliente.

-No es eso cariño.- intentó hablar la señora Cheng.- Solo que son regalos un tanto… exorbitantes, no queremos perjudicarte, con tu sola compañía nos basta.

-Ah, entiendo. Siento que me haya pasado un poco. Pero para mí no hay problema en gastar en esas cosas, en realidad todo eso es como una quinta parte de mi salario, no es nada.- los señores Dupain-Cheng le miraron con grandes ojos y detrás de ellos Bridgette parecía que le daría un tic en el ojo.

-¿A qué rayos te dedicas?- susurró la pregunta y Chay Noir les dedicó una amplia y juguetona sonrisa de gato que prometía sorprenderlos de diferentes formas a futuro.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, pásenla bien en estas fechas y recuerden que no solo Navidad es para portarse bien, sino todo el año. XD Así que sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
